


Víctor antes de Yuri.

by sorablueandgreen24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorablueandgreen24/pseuds/sorablueandgreen24
Summary: Este es un pequeño vistazo al pasado de Víctor Nikiforov  como era antes de conocer a Yuri Katsuki.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Víctor antes de Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño fic en español, porque creo que no hay muchos de este tipo, en este fandom en particular. Ojala hubieran mas fics en español, realmente he leído algunos interesantes.

El día que Víctor nació, fue un día frío y nevado. El nació en un pequeño hospital de la ciudad de Murmansk, Rusia, el 25 de diciembre. Esta ciudad esta ubicada al norte de Rusia, **y es la más grande de todo el Ártico** , fue un enclave militar durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Su madre es una mujer hermosa y elegante con largos cabellos plateados que brillan como la luna y ojos grises que muestran una gran vivacidad. Ella sostiene delicadamente al pequeño bebé que le entregaron minutos antes, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Un hombre delgado y alto mira por la ventana de la habitación de hospital. Cuando se gira y observa a la mujer y al bebé acostados en la cama, sus ojos azules brillan con calidez.

"Elena, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien, tal vez un poco cansada"

"Me alegro, entonces, ¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner a nuestro hijo?"

Elena observa a su hijo en sus brazos, el bebé tiene un mechón de cabello plateado y los ojos azules de su padre. Ella piensa que con esas características físicas su hijo sin duda crecerá y se convertirá en un hombre muy guapo como su padre, con la única diferencia que su padre tiene el cabello oscuro. Elena trata de encontrar en la lista de nombres que había memorizado uno que le quede a su hijo, no obstante ninguno de estos le parecen adecuados, entonces ella recuerda que cuando tenía trece años y platicaba con sus amigas sobre si se casarían algún día, una de ellas le mostro un libro de nombres para bebes, y Elena hizo una lista de los que más le gustaban y entre ellos estaba el nombre perfecto. Elena le sonríe a su esposo con confianza y dice.

"Lo llamaremos Víctor"

* * *

Elena nació en la ciudad de Moscú, una gran ciudad urbana, de padre ruso y madre francesa. Su padre impartía clases de música en una academia privada de la ciudad y su madre daba clases privadas de ballet a las jóvenes promesas que pudieran pagarlas. Por esta razón Elena siempre creció rodeada de música y arte, a los ocho años descubrió su pasión, el violín.

Cuando Elena tenía dieciocho años, estudiaba en la mejor escuela de música de Moscú para convertirse en violinista, soñaba con mudarse a París y viajar por el mundo, pero todo cambió la noche en que conoció a un hombre de ojos azules.

Sergei Nikiforov tenía veintiún años cuando conoció a la mujer más bella del mundo, se estaba divirtiendo con unos amigos en un bar popular en el centro de Moscú. En este lugar los jóvenes de todas las clases sociales se reunían. Sergei es de Murmansk, una ciudad ubicada en el norte de Rusia. Y Vino a Moscú por motivos de trabajo.

Sergei y Elena se conocieron esa noche en un bar de Moscú, y a pesar de que sus vidas eran completamente diferentes, esto no les impidió convertirse rápidamente en amigos y finalmente en amantes. Sin embargo, los padres de Elena no estaban contentos con esta relación, ya que ellos querían un mejor futuro para su hija que ser la esposa de un don nadie, que no tenía la capacidad económica para cuidar de su hija y apoyarla en sus sueños. No obstante sin importar lo mucho que los padres de Elena trataron de separarlos nunca lo consiguieron.

Elena y Sergei se casaron rápidamente al descubrir que esperaban un hijo y se mudaron a Murmansk. Donde un amigo le ofreció un trabajo estable a Sergei.

* * *

Mientras Sergei trabaja largas horas en una oficina, Elena se ocupa del pequeño apartamento en el que viven así como de cuidar a Víctor. El es un niño inquieto y curioso. Un día mientras Elena iba de compras con Víctor, se toparon con una pista de hielo improvisada, el pequeño Víctor observa maravillado como tanto adultos y niños de deslizan sobre la superficie congelada. El pequeño no puede evitar expresar su emoción.

"Mama yo quiero hacer eso"

Elena le sonríe con cariño a su hijo y le promete que cuando crezca un poco mas lo traerá a patinar, luego lo toma de la mano y se dirigen a casa.

* * *

Cuando Víctor tiene seis años ya asiste a clases de patinaje tres veces a la semana en una pista vieja y destartalada en las afueras de la ciudad. Elena se ocupa de ahorrar el dinero necesario para pagar las clases pues patinar es lo único que le gusta hacer a Víctor, y ella no tiene el corazón de negárselo, a pesar de que su esposo no se muestra tan interesado en gastar el poco dinero que tienen en un pasatiempo para su hijo, pero bueno, Sergei siempre está trabajando y nunca ha visto a su hijo patinar, lo feliz que lo hace y lo bueno que es, a veces Elena se molesta con su esposo por la falta de interés hacia su hijo, pero luego recuerda que la vida de Sergei a sido diferente y que careció de la comodidad y la atención que ella tuvo en su niñez. Además de esto el tener que hacerse responsable de un hijo y una esposa no ha sido fácil para él. Por esta razón Elena decidió empezar a trabajar impartiendo clases de música en una de las escuelas de la ciudad, la paga no es mucha pero es suficiente para pagar las clases de patinaje de Víctor. Cuando Sergei se entero de que iba a trabajar, tuvieron una gran pelea y no se hablaron por una semana. Por mucho que Elena ame a su esposo y no se arrepienta de haber abandonado sus sueños de convertirse en una famosa violinista, ella quiere que su hijo tenga todas las oportunidades del mundo y si el patinaje es lo que le gusta ella lo va a apoyar. Eso fue lo que sus padres hicieron cuando ella les dijo que quería ser una violista apoyarla incondicionalmente, Elena los extraña mucho, no los ha visto en siete años, y ahora comprende que ellos solo trataban de hacer lo mejor para ella, no obstante ellos nunca pudieron aceptar que ella escogiera un camino que ellos no aprobaran.

Un día mientras Elena espera que Víctor termine su clase de patinaje un hombre mayor de ojos azules, se acerca a ella y se presenta como Yakov Feltsman un entrenador de patinaje artístico, él le dice que su hijo es fácilmente el mejor de toda la clase a pesar de ser tan pequeño y no usar patines apropiados, que tiene talento y que podría ser un gran patinador cuando crezca, que él quiere entrenarlo, pues a pasado varios días observándole y no puede ignorar su talento. Yakov quiere que lleven a Víctor a un campamento de patinaje en San Petersburgo, este durara quince días y servirá para decidir cuales jóvenes se podrán quedar entrenando en San Petersburgo con ayuda del gobierno ruso.

Cuando Elena escucho esto no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de su hijo, a ella definitivamente le gustaría llevar a Víctor a ese campamento pero debía consultarlo primero con su esposo. Eso fue lo que ella le dijo a Yakov. Esa noche durante la cena Elena le dijo a Sergei sobre el campamento.

"Qué sentido tiene gastar más dinero en una actividad que solo es para que se divierta"

"Pero el podría ser un patinador famoso como los que patinan en los Juegos Olímpicos"

"Eso es muy difícil que pase Elena, ese hombre solo te está llenando la cabeza de humo."

"Sergei tu no lo has visto pero nuestro hijo es my bueno y yo sí creo que tiene futuro en el patinaje"

Y así fue como a pesar de la oposición de su esposo Elena llevo a Víctor a San Petersburgo para el campamento de verano de patinaje, y resulta que Víctor si tenía talento pues fue escogido para se un nuevo estudiante de Yakov junto a otros dos niños mayores. No obstante, para poder mejorar Víctor iba a necesitar un montón de cosas como patines personales, y mudarse a San Presburgo a una escuela deportiva para que puede enfocarse en el patinaje. Elena al principio no estaba convencida de dejar que su hijo se mudara a una ciudad que estaba a seis horas en auto de donde vivían, el era tan pequeño y acababa de empezar la primaria, como enviaría a su hijo a un lugar tan lejos por algo que no era seguro como la promesa de una carrera deportiva. No obstante ella siempre se prometió a si misma que apoyaría a su hijo en sus sueños. Y así fue como a los siete años Víctor se mudo a san Petersburgo para ser entrenado por Yakov.

* * *

Víctor recuerda claramente el día que sus padres lo dejaron en el dormitorio de estudiantes y se marcharon a casa. Era un día nublado y frio de noviembre, su padre le acaricio el cabello con cariño y su madre lo abrazo fuertemente con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Se un buen niño y esfuérzate mucho, y nunca olvides siempre luchar por lo quieres."

Este consejo le ayuda a Víctor a conseguir tantas cosas en su vida.

* * *

Cuando Víctor tenía trece años debuto en la categoría junior ganando medallas de oro en muchas competencias, ya muchos conocedores del patinaje lo llamaban la nueva estrella del patinaje ruso. Víctor llevaba dos años de no ver a sus padres, ellos no asistían a sus competencias y llamaban poco para saber cómo estaba, la verdad es que Víctor ya se había acostumbrado a su ausencia y en cierta forma ellos ya no eran parte de sus vida. Ahora solo estaba enfocado en convertirse en el mejor patinador del mundo.

* * *

Cuando Víctor tenia quince años ya era indiscutiblemente el mejor patinador de la categoría junior, había ganado muchas medallas de oro. Para el patinar era lo mejor del mundo, sentir la adrenalina y como el viento golpeaba su rostro era increíble, ya había roto muchos records mundiales y conseguido cosas increíbles, no obstante no tenía amigos, pues cuando se es el mejor en algo la envidia de otros es un sentimiento esperado. En el rink donde practica hay un niño de su edad con el que fue amigo por algún tiempo su nombre es Georgi, no obstante a penas empezó a ganarle en las competencias, y Georgi tuvo que afrontar las burlas de sus compañeros de pista el se distancio de Víctor, algo que es normal pues el patinaje artístico es muy competitivo en Rusia, y debes sobresalir si quieres triunfar o si no te ahogaras en un mar inmenso de buenos patinadores. Así que ahora Georgi y Víctor no son amigos, solo compañeros de pista que se tratan cordialmente cuando es necesario. 

* * *

Cuando Víctor tiene dieciocho años compra un apartamento y empieza su vida de adulto, el último año ha sido bueno pero difícil para él. Pues tuvo una lesión de rodilla intentando un quad lutz. y la categoría sénior es difícil ya que existen increíbles patinadores pero Víctor está esforzándose para mejorar, a pesar de que su cuerpo ha estado cambiando en los últimos meses y eso hace que sus saltos no tengan la misma consistencia de antes. Sus padres se mudaron a Francia, específicamente a Burdeos donde le ofrecieron a su madre un trabajo bien pagado en una academia de música, ellos le ofrecieron a Víctor ir a vivir con ellos por un tiempo mientras su lesión en la rodilla se cura, Víctor nunca hubiera considerado esto una opción pero no puede soportar la idea de quedarse encerrado en su apartamento solo con Makkachin de compañía, ellos son unos completos extraños para Víctor pero tal vez el podría tratar de mejorar la relación con ellos, así que Víctor se muda por unos meses a Burdeos con sus padres. Mientras su rodilla sana y puede volver a caminar Víctor se adueña del sillón de la sala de sus padres, ve muchas películas y lee muchos libros, perfecciona su francés que ha estado aprendiendo desde que tenía trece años y cuando su rodilla se recupera lo suficiente el deambula por las calles de Burdeos visita museos y cafés, conoce a alguien y tiene su primer novio, no obstante cuando su rodilla se cura por completo y Víctor esta listo para volver a San Petersburgo no hay nada que lo detenga el les agradece a sus padre por darle la oportunidad de ser un gran patinador, pero su relación con ellos nunca será de cercanía si no de un distante respeto. Por lo cual Víctor vuelve a su vida en Rusia y se promete así mismo que será el mejor patinador del mundo.

* * *

Cuando Víctor gana su primer campeonato mundial, se siente extasiado como si todos los sacrificios que ha hecho desde que tenía siete años han valido la pena, y se promete a si mismo continuar siendo el mejor, lo cual lo lleva a una racha ganadora nunca antes vista en el patinaje sobre hielo.

* * *

A los veintisiete años Víctor esta aburrido de ganar y la soledad se cierne sobre él, como cadenas pesadas de hierro, no ha tenido una relación desde que su ultimo novio lo dejo hace dos años por su horario apretado e imposible para mantener una relación. Víctor extraña los días en que patinar era su vida pues ahora solo es una obligación que debe cumplir, está cansado y ya no sabe qué hacer. Así es como se encuentra cuando Yuri katsuki entra en su vida y la cambia para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme saberlo en los comentarios, tengo muchas ideas y así tal vez me decida a escribirlas en español.


End file.
